Blue Skies
by drinktea
Summary: He continued staring at the sky, saw the clouds staying still and the birds flitting about in pursuit of each other. What is it about me that makes you hate me so much... DarkRiku.


_Disclaimer: DN Angel doesn't belong to me, although I'd love it if Sugisaki suddenly gave up Dark and gave him to me! (Yeeeeah right.)_

Sakura-Angel: Written completely spur-of-the-moment, just felt the need for some Dark x Riku love. Should I start up a Dark x Riku C2 community? Hm... 

**

Blue Skies

**

It was a fresh spring afternoon in the park. The gentle wind rustled budding flowers and grass sprouting anew. The sky was an ethereal blue, streaked with cloud near the horizon and birds joyously spun in the air, courting each other. 

Beneath a large birch tree coming to life again, sat two confused youths back-to-back. 

The first bent her legs so her knees could touch her chin. She stared ahead with a fleeting interest in the spinning of a bike tire, light brown eyes coming to life at the sigh of her companion. 

His position was relaxed, one leg bent and the other out straight in front of him. His head tilted upwards against the tree trunk, purple hair brushing it, and if his eyes were open, he would've been staring at the sky. "You came." 

"Of course I came," she replied, just as calm. "Why wouldn't I?" She moved her hands from her lap to bury them in the grass. 

He made a small sound of disbelief. "Because it's me." 

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she spoke softly, "Now why would you say that?" 

He smirked bitterly, eyes still closed. The wind blew a streak of purple into his face and his hand rose to correct it. "The kiss." 

"I... I told you... it's forgiven..." 

His eyes opened, eyelids revealing brilliant red depths. "No, it's not." 

She opted for silence over replying and waited for him to speak, watching the patterns in the grass she made with her fingertips. 

"I can tell by the tone of your voice. You still hate me for it." 

Riku let out a small sigh, finding it very hard to get frustrated with him in a beautiful place like this. The colours were brighter, cleaner than anything she'd ever seen before. The greenery stretched on and the blue of the sky had her entranced. The world seemed like so much more. Smiles were on the faces of everyone it seemed, except for the brunette and the mysterious thief. 

"No, I don't," she sighed again. "I would've appreciated if you hadn't done it the way you did..." 

"So you hated it." 

She sighed again, not wanting to discuss that night at all and not wanting to reveal the truth to him either. 

He continued staring at the sky, saw the clouds staying still and the birds flitting about in pursuit of each other. "What is it about me that makes you hate me so much?" 

"Dark, I don't hate y--" 

"Dislike me." 

She paused suddenly and sat up straight, no longer leaning on the tree for support, no longer feeling the warmth of his back so close to hers. Her legs fell to her side on top of each other. She twisted her torso and neck around so she could see his back, her arm supporting her position. "I don't--" 

"Don't lie," he cut her off again with that serious, scarcely used tone of his. The two words seemed to chase her into submission and she returned to her former position, resigning herself to telling him. 

"I guess it would have something to do with the fact that you're so... wild." 

He scoffed a little. "You know, Riku," his eyes darted off to the side, as if trying to catch a glimpse of her. "That's the trait that attracts most women to me." 

"Well, forgive the ego trip, but I'm not 'most women'." 

He chuckled a little. "Clearly." 

She smiled, glad that she made him laugh. 

"That's why I like you," he closed his eyes again. "It's why I choose you over others. You're different. You're not obsessed with what your hair looks like everyday or how high your skirt is," he paused for effect. "You're real." 

She leaned her head against the tree now too, taking in the unexpected compliment. She decided now was a good a time as any to tell him what she felt. "Dark?" 

"Mm?" He cracked open one eye. 

"You know... your untamed nature sort of attracts me too, to be honest. It's sort of a... love-hate thing?" 

He chuckled. "Turns out you are 'most women'." 

"I'm serious!" Her eyes widened in disbelief and her head jerked forward at his response. She was trying to tell him something after all. "I hate that I like it, but..." she blushed, staring at the sky and hoping that not looking at him would make it less embarassing. "I like it that I can... tame you," she ended with a hopeful ring in her voice. 

Dark smiled to himself and closed his eyes again. His hands moved out to his side so he half-leaned on them and half-leaned on the tree. "Well," he said in a deceptively calm voice, inadvertingly teasing her. 

Riku unconciously ran her fingers through the grass, nervous about what he'd say to her horribly worded confession. 

"Riku, come over here," it sounded halfway between a question and a request. 

She moved herself around the tree and stopped leaning on it to face him, catching his vaguely wonderous expression. 

He sat up and looked at her, sitting with her legs splayed to her sides. She was clearly ashamed from what she'd just said. She was also probably wondering what he called her over for. 

That was when he stole her second kiss from her, quickly and deftly, much like the thief of hearts that he was. 

Her eyes widened again at the action, but unlike last time, she let her eyes slip shut and chose not to fight it, this undeniable chemistry. Instead, she embraced him in the springtime air, under the green of the leaves and the blue of the sky. 


End file.
